Usuario:AHRbro
center|frame|600px Sobre mi ¡Hola!, soy AHRbro o también me pueden decir Adrián. Vamos a comenzar con algunos de mis hobbys: Uno de mis hobbys favoritos son jugar videojuegos, pero no cualquier tipo de videojuegos, entre los géneros que me gustan son de Acción, Aventura, Puzzle, Plataforma, FPS, etc. De las franquicias que me gustan o me llaman la atención son: The Legend of Zelda (obvio :v), Super Mario, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Portal, Team Fortress 2, Overwatch, Tomb Raider, Fortnite, etc. Principalmente las de Nintendo. También me gusta leer cómics. He leído cómics como Civil War, gran parte de Ultimate Spider-Man, Spider-Man/Deadpool, Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe, etc. Me gustan más los cómics de Marvel y mi superhéroe favorito es Spider-Man. Mi superhéroe favorito de DC es Batman. También me gusta oír música, entre ellas, electrónica o dubstep, pop, etc. Me gusta la música, tengo una playlist de mas casi 600 canciones en Spotify, no creo que te interese pero si quieres contáctame si quieres que te pase el link de la playlist. Juegos de The Legend of Zelda Aquí les mostraré los juegos de TLoZ que he jugado: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: Es el primero que jugué y terminé. Este Zelda fue el que me atrajo a esta saga . Por su trama, sus gráficos realistas, esos momentos en que se te... no sé cómo explicarlo XD. También me gusta por lo oscuro y un poco triste que es, pero no tanto como Majora's Mask. Extraño a Midna :(. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword: Segundo que jugué y terminé. Esté no se comparaba mucho a lo que fue Twilight Princess, pero me gusto. Es muy bueno, me gustaron los controles del Wii Motion Plus, el viaje con Pelícaro, la historia y casi lloraba en el final XD. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link: Este... La verdad no me gusto mucho, porque aparte de que no sabes que hacer, era difícil y algo tedioso. Aparte necesitaba una guía para saber que tenía que hacer. Ya lo completé después de varios años y realmente esta muy infravalorado en mi opinión, realmente es entretenido después de conseguir el martillo. Solo lo completé porque use save states lol. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: Cuarto que jugué, este es muy bueno. Actualmente lo he terminado y creo que es el mejor de la saga. Me gustan las misiones secundarias, la trama, su dificultad moderada, etc. También me gusto el final (aunque en algunas cosas ya me habían spoileado :P). The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks: Este lo jugué en un emulador de DS para iOS, pero me estanque en una parte donde tenía que tocar la Flauta terrenal, y pues... tenía que soplar en el micrófono del DS :'v. Pero de lo que he visto me ha gustado; las gráficas, los controles táctiles, el bosque, etc. Lo único que no me gusto fue el viaje en el Tren de los Dioses, ya que es muy lento y me da flojera. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap: Este lo jugué en otro emulador de PC y creo que es el cuarto que mas me gusta, me gustan los gráficos, la trama me gustó más o menos y me agradaron los Minish y también me gustaron los diseños de los templos y también me gusta la mecánica de hacerte pequeño. Actualmente ya lo terminé. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: Este es el más oscuro en mi opinión, me ha gustado y supera en algunas cosas a Ocarina of Time como la dificultad, el apartado visual y el uso de las máscaras. Lo único que no me gusta es que tengo que tocar la Canción del tiempo varias veces y al hacerlo pierdo algunas cosas. Sólo he jugado hasta el Templo del Pico Nevado en la versión de N64 y ya lo he terminado el de 3DS. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past: Este me ha gustado, otro buen clasico. Actualmente lo estoy jugando en un emulador de PC. Me ha gustado los 16 bits, su mapa, la trama, etc. Actualmente voy en la última mazmorra del Mundo de las Tinieblas. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages: Es muy buen juego, me gusta cambiar el tiempo y tiene buenos controles, etc. Actualmente estoy atorado en la segunda mazmorra. Actualmente lo juego en un emulador de iOS. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons: Honestamente me gustó más el Oracle of Ages, pero de todos modos es muy buen juego como el Oracle of Ages. Tambien lo juego en emulador. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening: Me gusta casi todo, a excepcion de la musica de las mazmorras que no me gusta mucho, es muy parecido a los Oracle, pero en una isla xD. Tambien en emulador. The Legend of Zelda: Puedo decir que es un clásico y es bueno. Las mazmorras son muy entretenidas, la exploración es muy libre, por lo que es uno de mis favoritos, es un poco difícil pero te entretiene. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds: Muy buen juego, me gusta más el hecho de explotar más el viaje entre Hyrule y Lorule, no como en A Link to the Past que no tenías que cambiar de mundo tan seguido, también me gusta resolver puzzles que requieran que Link se funda en la pared. Sólo me faltan tres mazmorras. Lo tengo en cartucho. Resumen Juegos jugados= *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (terminado) *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (terminado) *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (terminado) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (terminado) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (terminado) *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (terminado) *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (truncado) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (terminado) *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (terminado) *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (terminado) *The Legend of Zelda (terminado) *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (terminado) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (terminado) *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (truncado) *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (terminado) |-| Top 5 Mejores Juegos= 1. left|100pxThe Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: Me inicio en la saga y fue el juego que cambio mi concepto sobre un videojuego. Por eso lo remarco como mi juego favorito de la saga y de videojuegos en general. Lo que más me gusta es su estilo gráfico realista y maduro y su banda sonora que en mi opinión es la más épica y su final que es igual de épico. 2. left|100pxThe Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: El juego que mas he jugado por su jugabilidad atrapante, pero no me robo el corazón como Twilight Princess, por lo que lo considero como el segundo juego. Me gusta su historia, la leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo, buenas mazmorras, etc. La versión que más me gustó fue la de 3DS, pues está en español y con mejores gráficos. 3. left|100pxThe Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: Un juego de gran calidad, teniendo diferencias a los juegos de Zelda convencionales, por lo que me gusta. Por ejemplo, las diferentes interacciones dependiendo de la hora del juego, la carrera contra el tiempo que es lo que le agrega la adrenalina, situaciones oscuras, etc. Me gustó más la versión de 3DS, pues tiene mejores gráficos y fue donde lo terminé. 4. left|100pxThe Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword: Un buen juego, aunque tiene sus pros y sus contras. En sus contras tiene su poca exploración y creación de errores argumentales. Pero en sus pros están: Su buen estilo gráfico tipo acuarela, su controles que te permiten tener la sensación de blandir una espada y portar un escudo, buena historia, explica varias cosas y que dan mucho sentido como la creación de la Espada Maestra, la creación del reino de Hyrule, entre otras cosas. Además de que con este título también se lanzó la cronología oficial de la saga. 5. left|100pxThe Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past: En mi opinión, el mejor juego de Zelda en 2D. Tiene su dificultad tan elevada, huen diseño de mazmorras, cuantiosa cantidad de misterios y secretos. Es mi favorito de la línea del Héroe Derrotado, me gusta su trasfondo y los antecedentes que llevan a cabo la historia del juego, entr muchas otras cosas. |-| Top 5 Personajes favoritos= 1. left|100pxLink: Obviamente debería estar en esta lista ¿a quien no le gusta Link? El es muy valiente y nunca se hecha hacia atrás, él siempre esta disponible para ayudar y para combatir el mal. Si Link existiera en la vida real, yo sería su amigo xD. Una de las cosas que más me gusta de él es que siempre es muy expresivo con sus gestos y no tanto con sus palabras (xD) tal como lo soy yo. En especial, me gusta más el Link de Twilight Princess porque es el más maduro y es capaz de hacer tantas cosas, aunque también me gusta mucho el de Breath of the Wild, pero no puedo decir mucho de él porque no he jugado el juego :'u. 2. left|100pxMidna: A pesar de que Midna durante gran parte del juego es muy mandona y algo grosera, me ha enseñado a no ser prejuicioso con los demás, ya que al conocer bien a la gente puede que se convierta en uno de tus mejores amigos. Recuerdo que cuando termine el Twilight Princess por primera vez era de noche, casi las 12:00 am y pues después de hacer la batalla épica contra Ganondorf y ver a Midna en su forma real me emocionó mucho que haya sido revivida y ver su forma real. Después de ver los creditos de un Zelda por primera vez, vi la despedida de Midna, por lo cual se me hizo triste :'( . Como ya era muy noche, me fui a la cama y ahí solte una lágrima cuando dije que no iba a llorar. 3. left|100pxGanondorf: Ganondorf a pesar de no ser tan buena persona en realidad. Es uno de mis villanos favoritos, pues es muy interesante al conocer sus propósitos y las causas que son reveladas en The Wind Waker. Ver eso me hace ver a Ganondorf como una persona razonable no como un villano que simplemente quiere destruir por odio (cof cof... Máscara de Majora cof cof...) Eso lo hace ver un poco más humano el querer robar la Trifuerza por el beneficio de su raza. Sin embargo, quedo corrompido al ser impedido de maneras violentas ya que tuvo que recurrir a la violencia porque no le darían la Trifuerza así como así y pues al no ser tan valiente como Link tuvo que usar de su poder y después de ser impedido empezó a crecer su odio haciendo que se muera su lado humano y que crezca como Ganon. 4. left|100pxZelda: Me refiero solamente a Zelda por que no me gusta el personaje como princesa, pues en Skyward Sword al ver a Zelda como amiga, me da mejor motivación para salvarla, ya que en los otros juegos a veces salvas a Zelda simplemente porque es una princesa. Además, para mí esta es la Zelda que es más útil en la historia, pues en los otros juegos sólo te ayida en un aspecto de la batalla final y en otros juegos ni si quiera te ayuda. Mientras que en Skyward Sword, ella te ayuda directamente para que el Heraldo de la Muerte no reine las tierras inferiores, siendo como la Diosa Hylia. Además de que ella se sacrifica por un tiempo. Usuarios que me agradan *Carlos: La primera persona a la que conocí en esta Wiki, el era el antiguo burócrata y le tengo algo de cariño porque nos la pasaamos un buen rato en el chat y porque él me dió el puesto de reversor y de moderador de discusiones. Lamentablemente, se fue por causas externas. :( *Natsu: Es un vago que me presento Carlos en el chat y que me da risa por su personalidad random y así. ¡Cómo olvidar cuándo él, Carlos y yo estabamos trolleando rusos! XD *Humberto: Lo conocí con una campaña política que él hizo para sacar a Xavi cuando él era admin por 2ª vez, pero no nos habíamos hablado hasta poco tiempo después de que Omega estuviera inactivo temporalmente (esto cuando ya no era admin). Él me convocó a hablar sobre asuntos de la Wiki, pues yo en ese momento ya era moderador de discusiones (esto ocurrió después de que Carlos se fuera). Entonces empezamos a hablar sobre eso, me dijo que quería ser admin por 3ª vez y otros planes para combatir con el vandalismo (eventualmente ayudé) y posteriormente hablamos de otras cosas, al punto de que nos agradamos mutuamente. *Luis: No recuerdo si lo conocí en ese mismo día en que Humberto me convocó, pero lo que si recuerdo es que hablamos por chat junto con Humberto y al hablar, él me agradó y yo a él. Me dió alegría al saber que Luis se convirtió en reversor al igual que yo, pues yo sé que él hará un gran trabajo. *Flavio: Lo conocí un día de eso cuando estaba en el chat, recuerdo que intentamos jugar Four Swords en línea junto con Humberto y Luis, pero al final no pudimos :(. Creo que es algo introvertido, pero me agrada. *Helio: Lo conozco de hace poco, pero me agradó cuando hablamos en chat. En ese día descubrí que le gusta Metroid al igual que yo y empezamos a jugar Metroid: Zero Mission simultáneamente. xD